Touch of a Devil
by CarwinHargisArcherBeauZeekJet
Summary: Severus snape arrives at Hogwarts a first year unaware of the influence that one young rebel will have one the outcome of his entire life. Please Read and Review wether it is a possitive review or negitive.
1. Bad influence

I own nothing that I do not own. Get it? Got it? GOOD! YAY!  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
"Snape,Severus!" Called Professor Dumbledore holding the long parchment list at arms length so better to read it.  
  
A small scraggly boy with shiny shoulder-length black hair stepped out of the mass of kids before him. He stared at his feet as he made his was to the tiny stool front and center. He looked less nervous than most of the other first years had though he looked sadder than all of the rest. His eyes were dark as night. There was something about him that made several people point and whisper. As the sorting hat fell over his eyes he thought hard of his intention. He wanted to be in Slytherin, He wanted to uphold his family name.  
  
"I see in you the great courage of gryfindor.." Said the hat into his ear.  
  
"Slytherin." Though Severus sternly.  
  
"And the brains of a Ravenclaw." Added the hat.  
  
"Slytherin" Repeated Severus dominantly.  
  
"And, of course, the loyalty of Hufflepuff."  
  
"NO!" This times the words were spoken aloud.  
  
People all around the Great Hall laughed at the boy as he slumped into a deeper hunch on the stool.  
  
"Slytherin." He thought over and over. Slytherin."  
  
"If you're sure. I guess it is really up to you." The hat had been defeated. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table burst with applause as Severus made his slinking way over to join them. From the Gryfindor table he could see a young boy who had been sorted by the name "Potter, James." Pulling grotesque faces at him and the boy three spaces down "Black, Sirius." Pointing with one long-fingered hand plugging his nose. Severus turned away.  
  
Soon the sorting was over and a young girl with short black and green hair sat next to him. She had peircings not only in her ears but in her lip, labray, tongue, eyebrow, lip, bridge, nose, and septum. Her eyes were a deep grey and her skin pale as a vampire.  
  
"Hello," She said in a lazy drawl. "My name is Katrice. Et toi?"  
  
Severus stared at her confused.  
  
"And you? Et toi?" She said with a half smile.  
  
"Severus." He replied shortly.  
  
Katrice helped herself to a chicken leg and put one on his plate as well.  
  
"Well, it is nice to meet you Severus." She said sincerely. "You look hungry. I hear the food is wonderful."  
  
Severus absentmindedly took a bite of the chicken.  
  
"Say," Katrice grinned wickedly. "Do you know and potions?"  
  
Severus shook his head truthfully.  
  
"How about I teach you some? Not those baby ones they will teach you this year but some really nasty ones? I bet you could slip into the Potions professor's office without being noticed. I know loads that could be some real fun. You up for it?"  
  
Snape nodded entranced by Katrice's eyes.  
  
"I should warn you." Added Katrice turning to face him with a very serious look on her face. "I have been known to be a bad influence."  
  
(A.N.I hope you like it. It will be funnier with more of a plot sooner or later. I have it all figured out but I might not have time to get it down for a while.) 


	2. A Visit in the Night

I own nothing that doesn't belong to me...the usual...blah,blah,blah...you know the drill.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed me.That was the most reviews I have ever gotten in such a shoort time.Words cannot express how happy I am right now.YAY!  
  
Slytherin tower that night  
  
As Severus lye in bed that night he could not shake from his mind the image of his new ,and only, friend. She talked in a manner that made it clear to him that she REALLY wanted to talk to him. No one had ever spoken this way to him before. They had always had this look in the depths of there eye that showed either that they had been forced to talk to him or were regretting the disicion severly. He could still hear her voice in his ear.  
  
But after a second he realized that it was actually Katrice whispering into his ear and not a memory at all. Somehow she had gained entrance to the first year Slytherin boys quarters. She was bent over next to his four- poster. She was no longer dressed in the school robes but a long black silk nightgown with sleeves that hung to the floor. He could not help but notice that it was very low cut and hung inches past her collar bone. A single necklace of a snake hung from her long neck.  
  
"Severus."She said quietly."Severus,are you awake?"  
  
Rolling over and pulling the covers up closer to him to hide his tattered pajamas he replied in a hiss-like whisper that some may have mistaken as rude.  
  
"Uh,yeah.I'm up..."  
  
An evil smile formed on her lips.She put one hand on the top of his blanket as though to wrestle it out of his grasp but did not try.  
  
"Are you up for a walk? But I understand if you are tired." Katrice closed her palm closer around the cover.  
  
"I'm not tired!" Severus felt as though the need for sleep would be taken by Katrice as a sign of weakness."Where are we going?"  
  
"Do not worry about that."  
  
Severus followed Katrice down several long corridors past suits of shinning armour. For being a first year, she sure knew her way around the school. He soon found himself in a place that he recognized, the entrance hall. Katrice led him through a door on the far side of the hall through which he had seen an old professor go through the night before on his way the the quarters.  
  
"Is this-"He began but Katrice cut him off.  
  
"Shhhhh!"  
  
He followed her down two more unlit passages, not mentioning to her how extremely cold he was. He took comfort ,however, in the fact that her breath was raising in white clouds. She WAS human. For some time ,that had been hard to believe.Coming to a stop outside of a thick door she beconed that he should go inside. He did.  
  
Katrice whispered and a light burst to life at the end of her wand. there could now be seen many tables and benches lining the walls of what seemed to be a class room. There was another door at the back of the room.  
  
"Here is what we need."Said Katrice in a sweet voice."I need you to go get them. You could move more staelthily. I will stand watch."  
  
(A.N.Thank you all again.Need to do homework or it would be longer.) 


	3. If at First You Don't Succeed

Everything that is not mine doesn't belong to me. Obvious enough?  
  
(Thanks again!)  
  
In the potions dungeon  
  
"No problem."Replied Severus taking a careful step towards the office door. There was no way he was going to have Katrice thinking he was a wimp. Putting on a brave face he grabbed ahold of the door handle and pulled. To his relief it was not shielded in any way. This professor was too trusting for sure. Once inside it was obvious where the potion ingredients were kept. There was a tall cupboard at the far end of the long office with glass doors. The packages could easily be seen through it.  
  
As he edged closer he became aware of a noise from above him. Had Katrice left? Had she went to get a professor? Had this been a trap? Was someone coming? Would she come to tell him if this was so? All of these thoughts flashed through his mind in a matter of seconds. The noise was growing louder. They were deffenitly footsteps and they were deffinatly coming towards him. He yanked desperately at the cupboard door with no luck. It was sealed shut. Then ,to his own astonishment, he froze, solid as a board, not daring to move, hardly even to breath.  
  
There was a soft noise behind him. It was a professor coming to get him. Katrice had left him to take the blame.  
  
"Severus, come on!" It was Katrice. She grabbed ahold of his knobby elbow and dragged him after her out of the dungeon and into the corridor.  
  
There could now be seem a figure down the hall. It was short and squat with blue night robes on. Before either of them could get a closer look Katrice took of again still holding on to Severus in a vice-like grip. It was a long time before they emerged from the dark dungeons to the soft light of the entrance hall. There was not a soul in sight. Down a flight of stairs and through a wall Severus was led until he found himself outside of his room. Snoring could be heard from inside.  
  
Katrice finally let go of him.  
  
'She is going to think I am useless'He thought wildly. 'I couldn't even get her a few little ingredients when they were right infront of me.'  
  
Katoria flattened her hair to her head not looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus broke the silence.  
  
"You did great." Katrice reassured him. "We will just have to go back another time. We cannot let this get us down. You really should get some sleep Severus."  
  
(A.N. Really boring chapter but I have nothing more for that night and I do not like going from one day to the next in the same chapter un less it is just like saying "over the next few weeks."Get me? Okay? I swear it will be better. Katrice will, um ,be, well ,uh.you will see." Please review if you read so that I know there is really human life out there.) (If parts do not make sense it is because my computer butchered it and I had to piece it back together.) 


	4. Phase One

(anything from the books is OBVIOUSLY not mine or I would be putting it up on fictionpress not fanfiction.Follow me?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Over the next few weeks Severus and Katrice became very close friends.They were almost always to be seen together as though they were attached at the hip or soome such thing. The Potter and Black boys were still giving Snape a hard time but he found it more easy to ignore it than he had first assumed when she was with him.One thing you must understand about Katrice is that she is a very loud person and also that she had never been afraid of speaking her mind.Any time these boys would tease Snape they got a load of her mind. She was deffinatly not the one to mess with.  
  
She had also held true to her promise of teaching him potions and once he had gotten the ingredients from the dungeons he was very glad indeed the he had.She knew all sorts of things about them. It aslo came to pass that he became very good at making them.Following directions was the only tool required and this tool he had been blessed with since birth.They were the potions teacher's fravorite students though I suspect this would have beeen different had he known that they had been practicing their potions with his stolen ingredients.But, he did not know and so he liked them very much.  
  
As of yet they had had no oppertunity to test ant of their potions on a human being.This soon changed for one day after flying lessons Sirius Black had insulted the "relationship" between Sirius and Katrice.This would not have bugged Severus if he had merely said that they were a couple but,in fact, Sirius had said not only this but had offered Katrice a more suitable boyfriend (himself).This enraged Severus.It was as though Black were saying he were a better person than him. Katrice glared at him.This usually worked as her eyes could bore a hole through anyone if the tried hard enough. But before Serius could back off Snape lunged at him. Katrice grinned but quickley pulled her friend away from Black.The unfortunate consequence of this encounter was the their flying instructer had seen only the end of it where Severus had pounced and gave him,and him alone, a detention in which he was to clean toilets but the up side was that Katrice now found that thay had their potion "Guinea Pig"  
  
So it was that three days after the fight a few drops of swelling potion found its way into Sirius Black's drink. How did it get there you might ask. This is how.Under the pretence of complaining about his treatment of her friend Katrice had gone over to the Gryffindor table during dinner. Black made the mistake of looking into her eyes. The result was that he sucked in her every word. When she had made to stand up she pretended to slip and in an attenpt to catch herself fung her hand out catching his glass rether than the table and nearley knocking it over.In truth she had dropped a disolvable tablet into it.No one noticed. She then rejoined Severus a grinn set firmley across her face.Sirius had gone back to speaking with his friends:James,Remus,and Peter.  
  
Oh how the hall bursted out when Sirius' face began to stretch and his body expand.people on either side of him had to stand up to allow him room.Girls were shrieking(For they Found Sirius very charming)Severus and Katrice were full out laughing.  
  
"It really works!"Said Katrice triumphantly,clapping hands with Severus and then giving him a hug.  
  
This waas just phase one in the overall sequence of events which the pair set off during their years at school together.  
  
(Hope you like.) 


End file.
